etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpuia
Harpuia is the fourth stratum boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and its remake. She is fought at 20F (An Eternal Winged War). This beautiful, winged creature is an old enemy of the Birdfolk, preying upon their race since the old times. In order to open the way to the Heavenly Keep, the folk leader, Kanaan, asks the heroes to slay his kin's nemesis. She has an alluring voice, that she uses lure her prey to her, almost catching the heroes off-guard doing so. Her main forms of attacks are throwing her sharp, missile-like feathers and slashing with her claws. Also, although having a beautiful voice, her shriek is horrifying and can drive some crazy. Harpuia (Etrian Odyssey II) Harpuia will use Shriek on the 1st and 5th turns. This will obviously not occur if you fight her again and enter the fight from the back, since Harpuia will not act in the first turn. Her Feather skill hits the entire party and has a chance to blind. Try volt against her and be prepared to heal confusion. Also, having each member of the party equip a Bug Piece can give additional confusion resistance. A multi-hitting piercing attack such as the gunners skill ricochet can deal a good amount of damage. Overall, the Harpuia is not much of a threat. Skills * Shriek '(Uses None): Has a high chance to inflict confusion to the party. Used every 4 turns. * '''Claws '(Uses Arms): Deals two heavy hits to one party member. Has a high chance to inflict terror. * 'Feather '(Uses Arms): Deals moderate damage to the party. Has a high chance to inflict blind. * 'Talons '(Uses None): Heals herself for 1375 and dispels all debuffs, status effects, and binds. * 'Banquet '(Uses Legs): Deals moderate cut damage to random party members. Has a high chance of inflicting head and leg binds. Drops * '''Harpy Wing (Worth: 7920 en) * None. * Cut Quill (Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * To get its conditional drop, the Cut Quill, it must be defeated whilst it is poisoned, just like Chimaera. Harpuia (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Harpuia returns in the game's remake, keeping her original role. Her boss fight is mostly the same, with only a few changes. Compared to the previous bosses, she is a lot easier, but still be prepared for a tough fight. Make sure to have ways to prevent or deal with a myriad of status effects and different bindings before starting the fight. It would be ideal for your party to be around level 55 since it would be desirable to have higher defenses against this beast due to its offense oriented moveset. Harpuia always starts the battle with Shrill Cry, which can inflict fear on the entire party. For the next three turns after she uses Shrill Cry, she will alternate between normal attacks and Storm Feathers which may blind the party. Every fifth turn, she will use Feast, which hits multiple times and can bind body parts, but also hits for an increasing number of times for each use. After which, she will repeat the pattern. Whenever Harpuia reaches about 80% and 30% HP, she interrupts this pattern by using Chaos Scream, which reduces the ailment/bind resistance of the party. Not only that, but if any of the two Luminous Birds on the map are close enough to her, the attack will draw them into battle. After using Chaos Scream, she follows up with another use of Feast, before resuming her first pattern. After the first use of Chaos Scream, she switches one instance of her normal attack with Claws of Despair that damages a target and may induce paralysis, so her attack pattern goes to the tune of Storm Feathers → Claws of Despair → Storm Feathers → normal attack. After the second use of Chaos Scream, she fully alternates between Storm Feathers and Claws of Despair. Having means to dispel Chaos Scream is important, as it will make you a lot more vulnerable through the fight. A Sovereign's White Noble is a good option for that, as it recovers HP as well. Prevent Order will also aid in blocking the status effects, but since most of her attacks can apply these, keeping it on the entire party will be difficult. Since there is no way to fully block the binds coming from Feast, your best option is to either equip accessories or eat a meal at the restaurant that blocks the bind that cripples your party most, and use thericas or unbind to deal with the other ones. You can alternatively eat a meal that increases the range of the thericas, allowing you to recover from these faster. It's also important to keep defensive buffs when the fights gets close to an end, as Feast's damage will be very high due to the massive amount of hits. Binding her head will block Shrill Cry and Chaos Scream, and give you her conditional drop if you kill the boss while she's in that state, so it might help if you're having trouble with the status effects. Binding her arms blocks Storm Feathers, while binding her legs will stop her from using Claws of Despair and Feast. Skills * Shrill Cry (Uses Head): Inflicts fear on the entire party. * Storm Feathers (Uses Arms): Ranged stab attack to entire party. May blind. * Feast (Uses Legs): 3-18 ranged cut attacks across the party randomly. May bind multiple body parts. The amount of hits increases each time Harpuia uses this attack. * Chaos Scream '''(Uses Head): Reduces the bind/ailment resistance of the entire party for 3 turns. Induces aggression in nearby Luminous Birds, drawing them to battle. * '''Claws of Despair (Uses Arms): 2 melee cut attacks to random targets. May paralyze. Drops * Harpy Wing (Worth: 6000 en) * None. * Queen's Quill (Worth: 12500 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Sylpheed Vest, the best armor in the game for Survivalists. Conditional Drop * In order to get her conditional drop, the Queen's Quill, you must kill Harpuia while her head is bound, as hinted by the Codex entry. Harpuia (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Harpuia serves as the boss of the Petal Bridge. She retains a majority of her skill set from The Fafnir Knight, but scaled appropriately and with a few new additions for the occasion. Harpuia's first pattern is as follows: Bloodbath, Shrill Cry, and three turns of alternating between Claws of Despair and a normal attack. Bloodbath is a new skill which deals cut damage to the entire party and with bonus damage on any bound or ailing targets. Shrill Cry now inflicts panic instead of fear. Once she reaches 75% HP, she uses Chaos Scream at the end of the turn, before following with Storm Feather. The latter attack hits the whole party and may cause blindness, and the success rate is amplified with the debuff inflicted by Chaos Scream. If this is also a turn where she is scheduled to use Bloodbath, Harpuia will delay Storm Feather until after Bloodbath has been used. Her next pattern past this is as follows: Bloodbath, Shrill Cry, then three turns of either Storm Feather, Claws of Despair, or a normal attack. Bloodbath at this point is particularly dangerous if the party has been blinded by Storm Feather, and the lingering debuff from Chaos Scream before will make the party even more vulnerable to ailments from the likes of Shrill Cry. At 50% HP, Harpuia, again, uses Chaos Scream, but this time she will follow with Feast. Unlike the previous game, Feast has been greatly toned down, and now hits only 2-4 times without any scaling of intensity over the course of battle. It can still inflict triple-bind on targets, especially those debuffed by Chaos Scream, maintaining some of its danger. The next phase of attacks are then signaled with Bloodbath followed by Shrill Cry, and this time Feast is added to the rotation of attacks for the subsequent three turns. At 25% HP, Harpuia switches to her final pattern. Again, she uses Chaos Scream at the end of the turn, but on the next turn she is guaranteed to use Bloodbath. This attack is not followed by Shrill Cry, but instead it will go through three turns of random attacks before another use of Bloodbath, shortening the pattern to a 4-turn cycle. Shrill Cry is now used randomly between Bloodbath uses. As ailments and binds are the name of the game here, it's important to have protection against them. Things like the Sovereign's Prevent Order or War Magus's Barrier can greatly diminish a majority of Harpuia's skill set, and if things go tough a Medic's Refresh and Unbind can help party members out. Bring several Theriacas if you still don't feel safe. Skills * Shrill Cry (Uses Head): Inflicts panic on the entire party. * Storm Feathers (Uses Arms): Ranged stab attack to entire party. May blind. * Feast (Uses Legs): 2-4 ranged cut attacks across the party randomly. May bind multiple body parts. * Chaos Scream '''(Uses Head): Reduces the bind/ailment resistance of the entire party for 3 turns. * '''Claws of Despair (Uses Arms): 2 melee cut attacks to random targets. May paralyze. * Bloodbath (Uses Legs): Ranged cut attack to the entire party. Increased damage to bound or ailing targets. Drops *'Harpy Wing' *'Queen's Leg (Conditional)' Conditional Drop To obtain the Queen's Leg, kill Harpuia with curse damage. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Cradle Edge (200 ATK, 220 MAT, Feast skill), the strongest scythe in the game. Trivia *This is the only boss of the game that isn't implied, on any way, to be one of The Overlord's creations, since she is a very old monster. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses